Outer Space and Secret Worlds
by strangeweaving
Summary: Why Larry believes in psychic abilities. Preseries. Slight xo with Supernatural. Set in the same 'verse as Death in Appalachia that can be found under our author story list but can stand alone.


**We do not own the Numb3rs or Supernatural story elements. Mike is ours, although you may wonder why we want him.**

It was beyond wonderful when a long-held dream was finally realized. After looking at the heavens for years, Dr Lawrence Fleinhardt, professor of physics at Cal-Sci would be launching into outer space. His dream was now a reality thanks to Dr. Charles Edward Eppes. NASA had been ready to reject him due to what they considered his eccentricities, but Charles came through for him with a personal recommendation.

Nevertheless, realizing his dream of going into space was not without its down side. The timing was not ideal. He would be spending the next six months at the Space Station when he had just started a relationship with Special Agent Megan Reeves of the FBI. He also would miss the daily conversations he had with his colleague and best friend, Charles.

Charles was an eminent mathematician, a former child prodigy and recognized genius. Charles' first work, the Eppes' Convergence, had garnered him worldwide attention and recognition at an early age. However, the past few years he became distracted from his life's work by his mother's death and by his older brother Don. FBI agent Don Eppes and his team now had an enviable solve rate for his cases due to his brother consulting for them.

Much to his delight, Charles recently started a new line of research. A study that would be decades in the discovery process. The subject matter thrilled Larry immensely, Cognitive Awareness Theory, in simple terms, the math of the brain. It would only be a matter of time before Charles discovered the truth. The truth, he had been hiding from him all these years.

Back in March 1984, he was a 19-year-old graduate physics student, a group of friends that included mathematician Leonard Philbrick decided to go to Atlantic City to use mathematics to count cards. It was on that fateful trip that he learned about another world, the world he had to keep a secret from his friends and loved ones outside of his Order.

_Flashback, March 1984_

It was spring break and they had been gambling for four days, it was intoxicating. After they would win, they would move on to another casino to avoid suspicion. The roulette wheel looked interesting and Larry found an empty seat next to a tall, Native American not much older than he was. Larry was 19 but his friends knew some people and they had fake identification cards made that gave his age as 21.

The tall, young man kept looking at him when he kept winning. Larry decided to strike up a conversation with him. "It looks as though you have been here awhile."

The man snorted, "You could say that. Are you a student?"

"Massachusetts Institute of Technology," Larry replied, "I'm Lawrence."

"I'm a med student at Johns Hopkins, my name's Mike."

Larry replied absently, "Physics," as he collected his winnings.

"Hey Larry, save my seat? I gotta take a leak." Mike rushed off and Larry barely noticed he had left.

It could have been a minute or an hour; Larry did not keep track of time. Mike reappeared and sat down next to Larry again and said, "I see you are on a roll."

Larry grinned happily, even though he was getting the beginnings of another migraine. The dealer was looking at him suspiciously since he was winning so much.

The dealer looked concerned, "Sir, do you have a headache?"

Larry looked at him dumbfounded and confused. "A little, wait, what?"

It was time to leave. Larry collected his winnings and headed out. Suddenly Mike was taking his elbow.

"You've been made," he whispered, "casino security is on their way over to arrest you. Did you come here alone?"

Larry looked around distractedly, so much noise in his head; this Mike fellow seemed very concerned for him. "Is this the Starlight Casino?"

"No, it's the Empire."

"Oh dear, I seem to have misplaced my friends."

"Listen Larry, you were using telekinesis to move the roulette ball. Some of the casino staff are psychics. Just say you're with me and you'll be fine."

Larry felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

A large group of security blocked the exit and surrounded them. The oldest stepped forward speaking to Mike, "Ralph called, it's time to go home Mike. We also need to look at your friend here. You know where the security holding room is."

Mike plastered on a huge grin. "Hey Xavier it's alright. I just i _found /i _ my new friend here. We were just leaving."

Xavier looked conflicted, "Oh." He turned to Larry, "Son, the legal drinking age is 21. According to the bartender, you had someone else order alcohol for you. Mike, you and your newly i found /i friend are going to be our guest until Ralph gets here and confirms your story."

Larry was even more confused. He had not had any drinks that he could remember, when was the last time he ate? He could not remember that either. Oh dear, what hotel was he staying at? He was drawing a blank. He barely noticed as he was shepherded into an office. He numbly handed over his false ID and then realized Mike was still there with him. He looked annoyed as if he had been trying to get his attention for a while.

Another man came in the room followed by Xavier, the security chief. Mike looked relieved to see him. "Ralph! About time you got here."

Ralph shot Mike an annoyed look, "Xavier just wanted me to confirm your story and that you weren't just out for a piece of young ass." Ralph shot Larry a look making him wonder just whose ass was he referring to?

Mike glared, "My dates are always legal age."

"In which state and how much money have you blown on hookers this time?" Ralph shot back.

Larry yelped suddenly getting the connection and moved further away from Mike.

"What's your name, son?" Ralph asked.

"Lawrence Fleinhardt," he replied, pleased he was not stammering.

"Let's get the two of you home," Ralph said.

This was the best news Larry heard all day. "I'm ready to go!"

Mike did not look too happy about leaving. He turned to Xavier, "Give my best to Dimitri."

Xavier shook his head, "Ralph, you owe us above and beyond for babysitting your healer this time."

Mike looked indignant, "Hey, I paid for the damages to the room."

"Mike," Xavier said, "if you weren't God touched we'd whip your ass for you. Time for you to go home."

As Larry pondered over the meaning of healer and God touched, Mike and Ralph led Larry out of the casino stopping in front of a waiting stretch limousine. Larry recognized his hotel across the street. "I'm just staying over there, I don't need a lift." He moved away from them.

Ralph grabbed his arm. "Come on son; don't make me call my team in. I'm already annoyed that I have to haul Mike here back in."

"Unhand my person; I had nothing to do with Michael's absenteeism."

Mike looked indignant again, "Hey!"

"No more lip from you Mike. Listen Larry, don't make this any harder then it has to be. We're taking you in. Now are you coming along or do we need to cuff you?"

Larry's eyes widened in surprise, he was being kidnapped? "Restraints will not be necessary. I have a sizable student debt so you will not get much in the way of remuneration for my kidnapping."

"Oh, lord," responded Ralph. Mike was bent double laughing almost hysterically.

Ralph shot a dirty look at Mike, "Larry, you don't need to worry about ransom. Now start moving before I let Xavier have his way with you. You might be a stray, but they want you and I'm humoring Mike here."

Larry reluctantly got into the limousine. Ralph sat across from him and Mike slid in beside him still laughing. Let Xavier have his way with me? Larry began to think they were abducting him for the slave trade and which explained why they did not want ransom.

Ralph looked fed up, "Mike, stop laughing like a hyena and sober yourself up right now. Did you do any coke this time?"

Mike stopped laughing and gave Ralph a bitter look, "Not enough."

"You're going home for a while."

"I've got classes next week, I'm not missing them," Mike stuck his chin out aggressively.

"That's between you and Otto."

Larry grabbed the lifeline. If they were going to let Mike return to class perhaps he could as well. "I have to defend my dissertation next month, is that going to be a problem?"

"Son," Ralph said in a firm but gentle voice, "you'll need to postpone it. We'll help you with that."

Larry eyebrows rose in alarm, "There is only one dissertation committee held before the end of the year. I really want to graduate with my class."

"Sorry, but that is probably not going to be possible. You have some other things to learn."

Other things? What things was he talking about? They seemed overly concerned about his minor psychic ability. Sometimes he could try to read their minds to see what they had planned for him. Mike was being very loud in his thoughts. Larry could see a baby boy and a young child occupying him constantly.

"Who is Lucas? And Samuel Winchester?" Larry blurted out, not able to contain his curiosity in light of Mike's strong thoughts. The medical student glowered, turning away and Larry was surprised to see he began to cry softly.

"That is very rude, by the way," Ralph growled at him.

Larry looked at him confused. "What is?"

"Trying to read other people's thoughts. That's one of the reasons you're being taken into custody."

Larry's eyes widened, startled. "So I am under arrest and not kidnapped?"

"Yes," Ralph replied, giving Mike an unreadable look, "but don't be too worried, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"What are the charges?"

Ralph looked at him for a moment, "Well, if you were actually going to trial, the equivalents of theft, fraud, wiretapping and depending on what you have done, maybe rape."

Larry was stunned, he had done the psychic equivalent of all that? "Good gracious. I'm such a cad."

Ralph's mouth dropped open, "Don't you realize how serious this is?" He obviously thought Larry was being flippant.

"Indeed," Larry rushed to acknowledge that he did in fact have a good idea the serious nature of his crimes. "Considering I have broken some psychic laws that I was not aware of, then I imagine you plan to treat me very harshly. I would too, in your position."

"No, that is we know you didn't understand. It must have seemed like a game to you and you didn't intentionally hurt anyone. Some of these things you were doing without realizing. We will give you some classes; some testing and you will eventually go home."

Larry felt extremely guilt ridden, "I am not guiltless. I have broken many laws, I am carrying a forged ID and I was using an advanced mathematics to count cards. I deserve to be punished."

Ralph looked like he did not quite know what to say. "We'll get you help, rehabilitation."

"I must thank you Ralph," Larry replied gratefully, he did need rehabilitating, "I do not think I could have stopped on my own. The siren call of gambling is too alluring."

Mike looked at Larry as if he was crazy, glaring as he wiped his face quickly.

"Alright then, we can get you help for gambling addiction. Mike said you are a student at MIT. I'm sure we can find something for you to do that will help with your debts. Most of the people that go through our program don't have your non-psychic abilities."

"Thank you Ralph. I sincerely appreciate being given another chance. It was synchronicity that we met today."

Mike rolled his eyes, looking like he was getting his vicious temper back.

Ralph blinked, "You're welcome. I'll have a member of our Order get your things from the hotel room. Do you have your key?"

Larry pulled the key out of his pocket. "What is the name of your Order? I take it this is a secret society of some sort."

Ralph smiled, "Yes, we are the Order of the Comacine Masters. Almost all of us have psychic abilities to a greater or lesser degree. The casino you rather foolishly tried to scam is owned by another Order, the Order of Apollo. They were about to recruit y1ou when Mike here pulled you out of the fire, so to speak."

"What would have been the consequences had that occurred?"

Ralph's face was unreadable, "You would have joined them, even if you were unwilling. They'd have sent you to one of their bases for a conditioning regime until you were 21."

Larry did not like the sound of the word conditioning. "So, am I being offered a choice to join your Order?"

"No," Ralph replied shortly, with no explanation.

Mike interjected impatiently, "No, we don't recruit and we don't abduct members. We train rogues like you and then put you somewhere. You're definitely not one of us."

A rogue, yes Larry had to admit he had been acting like a scoundrel. "Thank you for rescuing me Michael from an untenable fate."

"Are you for real? Who talks like that? You're not impressing anyone." Mike replied in disgust.

"I am as real as black holes in outer space; just a few years ago one was discovered in the middle of our own Milky Way galaxy."

Mike was going to retort but subsided at a glare from Ralph. Larry's marvelous brain was already skipping ahead to other problems. "Ralph, how long will this rehabilitation take? Certainly someone will notice my disappearance?"

"We will need a valid reason why you can not continue your studies or see your family. We could tell people that you caught a contagious disease. You can still call people all you want but no one can see you."

Larry winced at this feeble excuse, "Perhaps, something a little closer to the truth might be more believable? Say that I have voluntarily checked myself into a rehabilitation centre for a gambling addiction."

As disturbing as the situation seemed at the moment, that rather trying day turned out to be one of the best in his life.

Over twenty years had passed since then, and he and Dr. Michael Jensen had become fast friends. Michael's somewhat prickly exterior has softened somewhat over the years and his Order encouraged their friendship, believing that their rather quirky relationship helped ground their self destructive healer. He later learned that Michael was mourning the death of his infant son and guilty over not being able to rescue Samuel and Dean Winchester from an abusive, obsessive and drunken sot of a father. Larry had to admit that he came to share his friends fascination with the secretive, self taught Hunters of dangerous supernatural phenomenon.

The Order of the Comacine Masters taught him how to control and use his psychic abilities and imparted to him the virtuous code of ethics that they followed. That December, they had taken him to an annual gathering of secret societies called the Conclave. There he joined the Order of Hypatia, named in honor of the last great Pagan mathematician, philosopher and physicist. Some of her students had formed the Order in her honor after she was brutally murdered by fanatical Christian monks. The Order of Hypatia had been just as thrilled to have him as he was to join.

Together with Michael, they had joined the Sundial Society to provide mentoring and protection to gifted youngsters vulnerable to the abominable poaching that many Orders indulged. They wanted to give young psychics and otherwise gifted youngsters the chance to obtain higher education without the danger of kidnapping and programming. Many children in the Orders had to delay higher education for years. Michael had been one of the first in the Orders to insist on his medical staff pursuing formal education in their specialties, making the Comacine medical centers the pinnacle of modern healing and the most skilled physicians of body and mind that the world had ever seen.

Their society had garnered a great deal of attention, both positive and negative. This year at the Conclave their Orders were jointly sponsoring a law to make college campuses refuges for all gifted youngsters

What Charles did not know was that he was not only his mentor but his protector. He had fended off predatory Orders who wished to use his brilliant mind for their own purposes. It was not just psychics who were in danger of poaching. He just wished his younger friend did not so vehemently disparage the concept of psychic abilities and magic. Larry longed to be honest with him and to introduce him to the other world in which he was a part.

Maybe…Charles was fascinated by mysteries. Perhaps if he dangled bits and pieces of his secret life in front of him he would follow the trail and eventually be able to accept the truth. He had no doubt that Charles would embrace the agenda of the Sundial Society with fervor if he knew what the upper echelons of the society truly promoted.


End file.
